A Super Soldier Awakens
by AriosArcher11
Summary: The Africa Tower has just fallen, and now in an exciting, thrilling night, Marie will once again become Soma Peries. Also features an interesting portrayal of GN Archer and Arios. This is just the first chapter! AllelujahxMarie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This tale begins as all things concerning Allelujah and his fated love, Marie, begins: with them in a random room on the Ptolemy. Drinking coffee. Having just saved the city beneath the Africa tower, Allelujah was in quite the excited mood. Marie was not, having just seen her precious Colonel Smirnov explode. The odd thing about Super Soldiers though is that they were implanted with a secret function. This function caused them to become excessively horny in the face of death, which is why they were so good at killing. Although Allelujah had lost Hallelujah, he was aware of this feature and wanted to make full use of this opportunity to deflower his pure-as-snow girlfriend.

"What's bothering you?" Allelujah asked, curling his arms around Marie, his hands gently resting on her breasts.

"…Smirnov….Colonel Smirnov," was all the distressed girl could manage. It was a custom of the people of Earth to simply repeat a person's name whenever a moment was exceptionally tragic. Her hand slid up to meet his, pressing it more firmly against her chest. He squeezed, gently. She didn't want to give in to her hormones, that was the way of the super soldier. The women were especially known for their whorish activities, and Soma Peries, being the best of them, knew all the tricks. Her quantum brainwaves started pulsing and throbbing, and she started to feel her companion grow against her.

At the same time, Ian and Saji were working on the Gundams. While doing very important work, Sumeragi called them to the bridge, for they were needed immediately. Ian and his young, foolish apprentice rushed to meet their raging alcoholic captain, fearing she had her head in a toilet for the fourth time today in celebration of their victory. Saji forgot a crucial thing, to turn off the power to Arios and the GN Archer. Marie's throbbing quantum brainwaves reached out to her mobile suit, and to Arios'. The two mechs started to move, looking around confused at their environment, no longer under the control of their pilots. Arios came over to Archer and rubbed his hands across her chestplate, and then one hand traveled down to her pelvis region, where he started to play with her navigation package. Archer let out a metallic moan and embraced the mech she mounted every day. Now she wanted him to do the mounting. Her gentle fingers glided to his chestplate, where she found a nipple-like bolt on both sides. She twisted them. Arios began to quiver and vibrate, becoming red hot and emitting GN particles at a steady rush. He entered Trans-Am. This would be a wild night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Arios was quivering with ecstasy, Allelujah was disrobing Marie. He ran his hands down the soft skin underneath her flight suit, caressing her breasts as she yielded to him. Their moist lips locked for what seemed like a perfect eternity. Allelujah's member pulsated against the inside of Marie's thigh. She let out a delicate moan. Allelujah placed both hands on her hips and slid the rest of her suit off, at the same time running his tongue down her leg in small circles. Her hand moved to his head, at first to push him away, but then to grab a lock of his hair and shove his face further into her. Another moan, much deeper now, emitted from her as her chest heaved and her back arched.

As Allelujah rose, Marie pushed him against a wall and started tearing at his flight suit. She was so aroused she barely even noticed when her moistness short-circuited some of the suit's electronics; the vibrating, crackling feeling just gave her more pleasure. Her beloved stood in front of her, long, hard muscles and an even harder penis sticking straight out from his crotch pointing directly at her mouth. It directed a path she could not resist. She kissed his body, making circles with her tongue right behind his ear, making his knees go weak. She shoved him harder against the wall, he let out a small grunt as his head smacked it. She took his cock into her mouth and started to suck him hard, at the same time rubbing her tongue along the shaft. Allelujah started sweating and threw his head back in a moan of pure ecstasy. At the same time, Marie began to take one testicle, and then the other into her mouth and suck, using her tongue to run across each testicle and massage them. It was like a Laundromat in her mouth, rotating 'round and 'round. Except without the detergent, that would be weird. She considered using Pop Rocks instead but heard they caused staining.

Meanwhile, the Gundams were having their own version of fun. Arios, after going Trans-Am, became ravenous, running his hands all over Archer's sultry metallic panels. A creaking sound emanated from her that at first was mistaken for a moan of ecstasy, until Arios realized that his clumsy, overeager hands had accidently disconnected a few cables running to her arm. He gently guided them back into their holes, running them back and forth to secure a solid, firm fit. At one point he got excited and squeezed too hard, causing some oil to spurt out, nothing too serious though. After the connection was secured he brought Archer close, squeezing her multi-articulated backplate hard. She threw her head back and this time truly gave forth a moan of ecstasy coupled by her expanding her navigation package. The radar separated slightly from the data relay system and GN particles started to trickle into the system, lightly coating it in a succulent layer.

She noticed a growing tension against the radar input/output control bank, it was his docking input relay. When combined with the Archer, this stuck out noticeably to assist in a firm connection during flight at such speeds and G forces. It would be used for a different force now, though. Arios pulled her even closer, the tip of the relay touching the surrounding buffers of her navigation package. He thrusted forward. The link was secure. The vibrations alone emanating from the docking relay was enough to make the Archer shudder. Then he began thursting. Archer almost fell back into a pile of crates, but was held firmly by the Arios' strong Gundanium alloy arms. She threw her head back, her hands clutched his back and dug in, causing sparks to fly from the torn circuitry that would surely be the hallmark of this night of pleasure.


End file.
